<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Discipline by akumahoshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421144">Discipline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akumahoshi/pseuds/akumahoshi'>akumahoshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Anal Sex, Discipline, Explicit Sexual Content, Half-Human, Half-Vampires, M/M, Manipulation, Obsessive Behavior, Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Romance, Smut, Spanking, Underage Drinking, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akumahoshi/pseuds/akumahoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Without Sebastian realizing it, the popular Ciel Phantomhive was next to him ordering drinks again. Up close, his skin was fine as if he bathed himself with silk. He smelt of expensive perfume that lingered soft musk and sweet raspberries.<br/>"How does blood taste?" Sebastian twirled his lowball cup so the round ice softly clinked against the glass.<br/>The bluenette perked his eyes up at the raven, "Asking me?"<br/>"Who else here is a vampire?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diedrich/Vincent Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IN HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE</p><p>This will be my first time writing a long fic in third person view. So far, I am really enjoying it! Plus I've been wanting to write a vampire au for a while now. The last time I wrote one was long ago lol so I'm excited to see what this fic will bring ~ ♥</p><p>Once again, like in any of my other fics, I do want to advise that when the story does start to make you feel uncomfortable, PLEASE stop reading. I REPEAT PLEASE STOP READING. (another note: please read the tags before proceeding into the fic)</p><p>| Tumblr @ akumahoshi-write |<br/>| Twitter @ akumahoshi_uwu |<br/>| Instagram @ akumahoshi |</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Ciel was a child, his sweet mother always told him, "Daddy is a vampire. Mommy is a human. But we will always love each other."<br/>
It was a concept that tiny Ciel thought he would always have.<br/>
<em>Love.</em></p><p>The well-suited bartender with short, blond hair and turquoise eyes dropped a round ice in the lowball glass. The amber whiskey smoothly poured onto the freezing ice and filled up to half of the lowball glass. It was ready to be served to the man who was patiently waiting for his night drink. His inky black hair framed his face. His eyes, the color of petals from ruby red roses. He wore a sleek black suit with a white button up. A silver rimmed Rolex wrapped around his wrist and peeked out of his sleeve. A hint of luxury.<br/>
The raven slightly curled his lips after the taste of whiskey ran down his throat, "As always, this truly is the best whiskey."<br/>
"What's new?" The blond bartender sparked a conversation, "It's been a while since we've seen you around."<br/>
"I visited the beautiful London tower this time," he gently set his lowball glass on the counter, "That place can change so much in years."<br/>
"What about you, Bard?"<br/>
"Still making you a drink every now and then, Sebastian," Bard chuckled at his own joke.<br/>
"How many years has it been now?"<br/>
Before the bartender could answer, loud chattered entered the jazz filled bar. A group of people loudly spoke to each other and laughed as if no one else surrounded them. They jollied towards the back of the bar and filled the empty seats and leather sofas. In Sebastian's eyes, they seemed too full of themselves, especially one that stood out like a jewel. His slate-blue hair brushed against his forehead and dusted off his long lashes. His eyes sparkled like the summer ocean. His skin was pale as a porcelain doll. His body was small and tinier than average for a male his age. He wore black tight skinny jeans and a white graphic tee that loosely fit on him. Revealing deep collarbones and just by the slightest movement, the shirt slid off his small shoulders.<br/>
"Who are they?" Sebastian took a sip of his ice-cold whiskey.<br/>
"The first time they came was two weeks ago," Bard replied, "Not sure what they do yet."<br/>
Sebastian nodded to the answer and proceeded to try to enjoy his drink with the soft jazz music.<br/>
"Drinks on me!" The bluenette male shouted, "Drinks on Mr. Phantomhive!"<br/>
The group of people cheered and hollered, "That's Ciel Phantomhive for you!"<br/>
"Come on, come on," the so called Ciel Phantomhive grabbed his group's attention, "Write down what you guys want!"<br/>
"I don't get all this money for nothing," the blue eyes male flaunted.<br/>
"Isn't your dad the owner of a huge company?"<br/>
"You're really asking that to the Phantomhive?"<br/>
"Are you an idiot?"<br/>
The bluenette chuckled, "We'll let you pass since it's your first night out with us."<br/>
"My dad is the owner of Funtom Corporation," he flirtatiously winked, "Remember that next time and maybe you'll get a free meal."<br/>
The one who asked the question quickly turned bright red from the tease and clearly fell for the wanton. It was easy to tell everyone was swoon by the doll-like boy's charm. To Sebastian, he was just another young male who used his money and looks to his advantage.<br/>
"It's showing on your face, Sebastian," Bard commented as he wiped down the wet glasses.<br/>
"I just wanted tonight to be peaceful," Sebastian took another long sip from his almost-done whiskey, "It's Friday. Most people got off of work today."<br/>
"I'll let you know ahead of time," Bard chuckled, "Today marks the third week so we'll see if they come next week too."<br/>
Sebastian gulped down the last of his whiskey and set the glass down on the counter. He stood up from his seat and headed to the restroom.</p><p>The heated warm water ran down Sebastian's veiny hands and down his slender fingertips, washing away the citrus scented hand soap. He wiped his hands dry on a paper towel and tossed it in the trash can. He stepped towards the mirror again and glanced at himself. While doing so, two males entered the restroom. They were from the loud group of people. Sebastian's eyes followed them through the mirror as he fixed his collar. They stopped in front of the urinal.<br/>
"I heard that Ciel is a half vampire, is that true?"<br/>
"That's what he claims."<br/>
"I mean it has to be true. The CEO of Funtom Corps is known to be a vampire too and if Ciel is really his son..."<br/>
"You know what's true though?"<br/>
Eyebrows perked up, "What?"<br/>
A low whisper, "He's good at sucking."<br/>
The other male quickly slapped his friend's shoulder and choked into laughter, "You really did!?"<br/>
"Hell fucking yeah! And he was fucking good."<br/>
Sebastian quietly scoffed to himself and walked out of the restroom. It did quite spark an interest hearing the little rumor about the tiny pretty male.</p><p>The raven was back at his seat with another lowball glass of whiskey, "Thanks for filling it up for me, Bard."<br/>
"As always, Sebastian," Bard returned a grin.<br/>
Thirty minutes passed and the loud group's table was filled with many shots of liquor and tall glasses of beer. It clearly showed that they were still young spirited and full of energy.<br/>
"Ciel, Ciel," someone called out to the petite boy.<br/>
He turned around so prettily, as if he knew he was the center of attention, "Yes?"<br/>
"Everyone keeps asking," the lady leaned in and whispered something Sebastian couldn't make out.<br/>
The rich boy soon laughed and tightened his lips into a grin, "Come on, now."<br/>
"Yes, you guys," He stood up from his seat, "I am a half vampire."<br/>
His tiny finger pushed his upper lip upwards and he flashed his pearly teeth. His canines quickly sharpened as his tongue ran over the sharp fang.<br/>
Sebastian glanced up at bartender, "A half vampire, huh?"<br/>
"He's a daring one," Bard commented.<br/>
It wasn't that vampires were a new thing in the world. Vampires were around longer than humans but the human population took over. Like any other minorities, vampires also experienced discrimination. As generations passed, it was more common for vampires to not expose themselves. Yet, the world still had others who openly expressed it.<br/>
"More shots please, mister!"<br/>
Without Sebastian realizing it, the popular Ciel Phantomhive was next to him ordering drinks again. Up close, his skin was fine as if he bathed himself with silk. He smelt of expensive perfume that lingered soft musk and sweet raspberries.<br/>
"How does blood taste?" Sebastian twirled his lowball cup so the round ice softly clinked against the glass.<br/>
The bluenette perked his eyes up at the raven, "Asking me?"<br/>
"Who else here is a vampire?"<br/>
Their eyes stared at each other as if it was a competition. Their lips curled into a smirk. Ciel leaned his back against the bar counter and his eyes continued to stay on the handsome dark hair man.<br/>
"Sweet like chocolate," Ciel answered with a hint of seduction as his shirt slowly slipped off his shoulder.<br/>
The little one flashed a smile, purposely showing his sharp canines and chuckled. He grabbed his tray of many alcoholic drinks and quickly winked at the crimson eyes stranger. Off the young male went and Sebastian thought to himself how pretty the little one was, if only he was more disciplined.</p><p>The following day, Sebastian decided to have a peaceful lunch since the night before, the goal wasn't meant.<br/>
"Enjoy your meal," the waitress placed the plate in front of Sebastian.<br/>
Sebastian replied back with a soft smile, "Thank you."<br/>
The aroma of the cooked food brought joy to Sebastian's mind. He quickly took a bite before anything else could distract him.<br/>
"What am I going to do?" A stranger loudly sighed.<br/>
Sebastian couldn't help but glance up at who was so disappointed in this fine, beautiful afternoon.<br/>
Navy blue hair and bangs brushed to the side. Blue eyes that seemly looked too familiar and a beauty mark under his left eye. It was no deny that this man was consider handsome, quite an eye catcher. But Sebastian also couldn't pinpoint why this man reminded him of someone. Who was it?<br/>
Across from the charming blue eyes man was a bulkier man. Just from the glance of his upper body, it was easy to tell that he had fit and lean muscles under the black suit. Dark black hair and parted to the right. Sharp and deep emerald eyes.<br/>
The bluenette male sighed again and slumped his back, "What am I going to do?"<br/>
"Stop putting money in his account," the other man spoke as he took a bite of his sandwich.<br/>
"I can't just do that! He's my precious son too."<br/>
"Besides," the blue eyes man frowned, "I did that once and he somehow got money another way."<br/>
The stressed man lowered his eyes and quietly mumbled, "And we both know what I mean by another way."<br/>
"Well, tonight is Saturday," the other man continued to enjoy his meal, "We'll see how much he spends."<br/>
"If someone could just discipline him and get him straight," another deep sigh left the charming man, "Ciel Phantomhive would finally be fit to be the next CEO."<br/>
That's when it clicked in Sebastian's mind. This man was the CEO of Funtom Corporation. The man who was the father of the brat that ruined his peaceful evening.<br/>
The green eyes man took the last sip of his water, "Are you done sulking?"<br/>
"Diedrich, you don't have to be so rude when I'm clearly upset today."<br/>
"It's not like it's an uncommon occurrence," the dark hair man started taking out his wallet.<br/>
"At least, make it up for me tonight then," he pouted.<br/>
"I paid for our drinks last night and now, I'm paying for our lunch. What more do you want?"<br/>
"But Diedri-"<br/>
The green eyes man grumbled, "And I'm just a secretary."<br/>
"And my best friend!" The blunette quickly added with a grin.<br/>
The darker hair man got up from his seat and started walking off without saying anything else. The other giggled and paced towards his friend while chatting away again.<br/>
Sebastian quickly made a decision with himself. He took out his wallet and grabbed a few twenty-dollar bills. He placed it on the table and followed after the couple.</p><p>The two males were walking towards their sleek black car that sat in the filled parking lot.<br/>
"It's not even a working day and you're still calling me as if it is," the taller man was still in a grumbling mood.<br/>
"But we're best friends, Diedrich."<br/>
He groaned again and couldn't deny the fact.<br/>
"You don't have anything else to do anyways," the pretty man smiled, "What better way to spend it than with your wonderful boss!"<br/>
"Excuse me," Sebastian interrupted their conversation.<br/>
They turned around to see who was speaking to them.<br/>
The CEO asked with a soft smile, "How can we help you?"<br/>
"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation earlier in the restaurant," Sebastian politely spoke.<br/>
"Your son seems to be giving you a hard time," Sebastian said.<br/>
Ciel's father quickly glanced at his secretary. The darker hair man shrugged his shoulders and they averted their eyes back to Sebastian.<br/>
Sebastian softly chuckled, "I do apologize. I should have introduced myself first."<br/>
He placed his hand in front of the blue eyes man, "My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I would like to offer a helping hand for the issues your son is giving you."<br/>
Being a man in business, the pretty man shook Sebastian's hand, "Nice to meet you, Sebastian."<br/>
"So," the CEO tightened his lips into a smile, "Tell me why?"<br/>
Sebastian grinned extra nice, "Your son has recently been visiting my favorite bar, Cath."<br/>
Ciel's father raised an eyebrow and nodded.<br/>
"I would have to agree that he does seem to need some discipline and I feel like I would be the perfect candidate to help you out."<br/>
Sebastian added, "I'm willingly to do this even without a pay."<br/>
The blue eyes continued to stare into Sebastian as his eyebrows furrowed in deeper by the second.<br/>
"Okay!"<br/>
The secretary immediately averted his eyes to his boss, "Vincent!"<br/>
His boss quickly grinned at the raven, "It'll be a pleasure, Sebastian. The name is Vincent Phantomhive, CEO of Funtom Corporation."<br/>
"This is my secretary, Diedrich," He patted the shoulder of his bewildered secretary.<br/>
"Vincent, isn't this too sudd-!"<br/>
He cut off his friend, "When can you start, Mr. Michaelis?"<br/>
Sebastian smiled, "Today would be perfect, if you would like."<br/>
"Great!" Vincent lips parted as he smiled with widened eyes, "Use whatever means you have to on my son."<br/>
"It's Saturday so Ciel should be..." Vincent hummed while he thought about it, "His friends and him usually go to a pool center."<br/>
"Thank you," Sebastian nodded, "I won't disappoint."<br/>
The tall raven proceeded to walk off while Diedrich became more baffled by the whole situation.<br/>
"Vincent, how can you just-!?"<br/>
"It's a win-win solution," Vincent shrugged, "He volunteered and I'm not losing anything."<br/>
Diedrich parted his lips to object but got cut off again.<br/>
"Cath is honestly a great bar too, which means he has good taste," Vincent nodded, "We should go there again sometime. It's been a while."<br/>
"Besides he seems like he'll do well," Vincent grinned while putting a thumbs up in front of his best friend's chest.<br/>
"Fuck off with that," Diedrich pushed the thumb away, "How can you just suddenly see that he'll do well?!"<br/>
"Did you forget?" Vincent chuckled, "I'm a vampire. I've lived long enough to read people."<br/>
"Well, I'm a human. I'm not an idiot like you," Diedrich sighed.<br/>
Diedrich shook his head and walked towards the driver side.<br/>
Vincent just continued to laugh and got in the car too, "Come on, Diedrich. Loosen up more!"</p><p>Sebastian stood in front of the pool center building. It was a popular place for pool and darts. If understanding how Ciel thought, Sebastian firmly believed Phantomhive will be at this pool center. Afterall, that Ciel Phantomhive loved to flash his money and get what was the best.<br/>
Sebastian entered the building and walked down the hallway. As he got closer to the pool center door, loud chattering and laughter was heard.<br/>
"Where should we go tonight, Ciel?"<br/>
"Drinks on Phantomhive again!?"<br/>
"You bet cha'!" His cherry voice was heard.<br/>
Sebastian entered the pool center. His footsteps paused as he finally saw his target in sight. He wore jean shorts with white daisy colored thigh high socks. The front of his white V-neck shirt was tucked in. Just like last night, his pretty face was charming. The talking slowly quiet down as eyes averted to the stranger. Ciel got up from his seat as he realized it was the same man who sat by the bar counter last night. He stepped closer to the handsome dark hair man.<br/>
"Lost, mister?" His baby blue eyes looked up at the raven.<br/>
"Not at all," Sebastian shook his head.<br/>
Ciel quickly plastered a sly grin and leaned against the pool table, "Want to play some pool?"<br/>
His petite body easily carried himself on the pool table and prettily sat on the edge with his thin legs crossed, "Or maybe a drink?"<br/>
Sebastian's lips curled and he purposely voiced in the politest way, "Would you still offer those things to me when you find out I'm here to check up on you?"<br/>
Eyebrows immediately furrowed, "What do you mean?"<br/>
"Starting today, I'll be by your side to discipline you," Sebastian continued to keep his courteous smile on.<br/>
The tinier male burst in laughter, "Are you fucking high or on some drugs?"<br/>
"You don't even know my name, sir," He continued to laugh.<br/>
What an ill-mannered boy, Sebastian thought to himself, "Of course, I know that much."<br/>
"You're Ciel Phantomhive, the son of Funtom Corporation. You're soon going to be the next CEO. Your dad is Vincent Phantomhive and his secretary, also his best friend, is Diedrich."<br/>
The laughter immediately stopped from the known information, "How do you know that, stranger?"<br/>
"That much was mostly from the loudness at Cath. The other portion was from Mr. Vincent," Sebastian replied.<br/>
Ciel's eyebrows stayed furrowed in and he stared at the mysterious raven for a second longer. He hopped off the pool table and snatched his phone out of his pocket. He quickly dialed and placed the phone by his ear as he walked out of the pool center. Sebastian gladly followed along, leaving the confused friends alone.<br/>
"Dad, what the fuck is the meaning of this?!" Ciel shouted into his phone.<br/>
"Oh!" Vincent spoke in jolly, "Did Mr. Michaelis find you already?"<br/>
"This isn't a fucking joke. Who the hell is this guy?!"<br/>
"He'll be watching you until," Vincent paused, "Hmm, until whenever he wants too!"<br/>
"I never consented to this and I'm a fucking adult now," Ciel argued.<br/>
"What are you talking about, Ciel? There is no paper contract so there is no need for that. Mr. Michaelis was just nice enough to ask me beforehand."<br/>
Vincent added, "And since he was nice and polite enough to do so, I agreed!"<br/>
"Besides if you're an adult now, why don't you start coming to the building to work? I never consented to continue putting money in your account," Vincent sighed.<br/>
Ciel tightened his eyebrows and fist. It was the truth and the truth that he couldn't deny.<br/>
"Say hello to Seb-"<br/>
Ciel hung up the call before his father could finish. His jaw clenched tight and he lowly huffed like a spoiled child.<br/>
Sebastian took a step closer as his lips curled into satisfaction, "Well?"<br/>
The smaller male quickly turned around and pointed his finger at the raven, "You're going to fucking regret this!"<br/>
Sebastian grinned wider and took a hold of Ciel's hand to shake it, "Nice to meet you too, Ciel. I'm Sebastian Michaelis."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bar Ciel and his friends entered was loud and rowdy. Disco lights flared in every corner and the only stable lights were the dim, useless ones. Personal space was foreign and the place reeked of wasted spilt alcohol. Sebastian quietly followed the pretty boy in the noisy bar, even though Ciel continued to glare and push his friends along.<br/>
"Is he going to follow you the rest of the night, Ciel?"<br/>
Ciel huffed and leaned against the bar counter as he tried to wave down the busy bartender, "I don't know but he's annoying the fuck out of me."<br/>
He quickly glanced at the well-suited raven that stood at the end of the bar counter. Sebastian gleamed a smile back, knowing the younger one was absolutely irritated by his presence. It was a goal achieved.<br/>
"Arian is here!"<br/>
Ciel's grouchy mood immediately turned into a cherry smile as he turned around to see his friend. Dirty blond, wavy hair that covered his forehead. Almond shaped eyes that glowed hazel green. A sharp jawline and a smile with perfect pearly teeth. He wore a beige tee-shirt with blue skinny jeans and black converse. Plain but he walked in style.<br/>
"Arian, you're finally here," Ciel jollied to his dear friend.<br/>
He was almost a head taller than the tiny Phantomhive so Ciel practically looked up at the blonde.<br/>
Arian wrapped his arm around Ciel's neck and grinned, "Sorry, work held me up."<br/>
"You're getting drinks?" The blonde asked.<br/>
Ciel grinned a big one, "Yes! What do you want?"<br/>
"I'll start off with a beer."<br/>
Another one of Ciel's friends chimed into the conversation, "Ciel is going to start having a stalker around."<br/>
Arian raised an eyebrow from the sudden information and averted his eyes to the bluenette.<br/>
Ciel rolled his eyes in annoyance, "He'll be gone in like a week."<br/>
"He's over there," another friend spoke and tried to be discreet at pointing to the raven.<br/>
Sebastian knew they were clearly talking about them. Ciel was practically glaring at him with baby pink lips pouting. It didn't matter what the others were thinking or saying about him. All he knew was that Ciel Phantomhive had a very adorable face when he was angry. He wondered how that dolly face would look in other emotions.</p><p>About an hour and half later with many alcoholic drinks, Ciel and his friends were screaming and laughing with reddened cheeks. Just like last night, Ciel was paying for all the drinks and he was center of attention. Was he being generous with the money in his bank account or was it that he was just flaunting it? Sebastian figured there was probably more emotionally things behind it that made him cope with it like this.<br/>
"Let's go dance!"<br/>
Ciel's friends dragged him by his slim arm and stumbled towards the dance floor. Body heat against body heat. His petite body swayed with the music as his eyes closed and let the beat rumble down his spine. The alcohol plastered a constant grin on his small face and cherry cheeks.<br/>
Sebastian enjoyed watching Ciel dance with the music. It was carefree yet, seductive. But the moment was quickly ruined when an older man bumped into the small Ciel. It was honestly no one's fault but the alcohol told them it had to be blame on someone.<br/>
"What the fuck," the taller man turned around with a glare.<br/>
Ciel immediately snapped out of his joy and furrowed his eyebrows, "You bumped into me, asshole. What do you mean, what the fuck?!"<br/>
The older man was in disbelief that this smaller boy was willingly to fight back, "I was standing here first, bitch!"<br/>
To Sebastian's surprise, Ciel may had been influenced with alcohol but he still had his common sense, "This is the fucking dance floor. No one fucking claims an area, idiot!"<br/>
The stranger was quickly embarrassed by his foolish words but couldn't admit defeat, "This little bitch!"<br/>
He raised his fist but Ciel wasn't the type to back down. Ciel continued to plaster a stern glare and gritted his teeth. Before the closed fist hit that pretty face, someone interfered and held the stranger's wrist. Ciel and the stranger averted their eyes to who interrupted their dispute.<br/>
"It isn't nice to hit such a pretty face, like my wonderful friend," Arian widely grinned as he stared at the drunken.<br/>
"Who the fu-!"<br/>
"It's Saturday night, man," Arian interrupted, "You don't want me to ruin it even more for you, do you?"<br/>
His grip around the stranger tightened and his cheerful face turned cold and serious. The drunken furrowed his eyebrows and winced in pain from the hard squeeze.<br/>
"If you want to fight, pick someone your size," Arian gritted, "I'll gladly volunteer."<br/>
"Fucking stop! I'll leave," the older man struggled to pull away, "I'll fucking leave!"<br/>
Arian's infuriated expression quickly turned back into a pleasing smile, "Have a nice night."<br/>
He let go of the man and the drunken stumbled away as he grumbled how his wrist hurt.<br/>
Arian turned to his friend, "Are you alright, Ciel?"<br/>
Ciel loudly breathed out and nodded, "Thanks."<br/>
"Let's go sit down for a bit," Arian put his arm around Ciel's small shoulder.<br/>
Sebastian watched them walk to a corner with empty seats. Arian was gentle with Ciel as if Phantomhive was such a precious item. He guided Ciel to sit down and softly rubbed Ciel's shoulder to give reassurance. Ciel pouted and another sigh left his lips.<br/>
Arian leaned closer to Ciel's face and looked up at his friend with worry, "You want some water?"<br/>
Ciel softly nodded. Arian gave another soft rub on his shoulder and tightened his lips into a smile.<br/>
"Are you okay by yourself?"<br/>
"Yeah, I'll be okay," Ciel gently nodded again.<br/>
"I'll be quick but don't hesitate to call."<br/>
Arian patted the top of Ciel's head and walked off to the bar for an order of water.<br/>
Sebastian continued to observe Ciel. It wasn't that he wasn't going to protect Ciel from the drunk before. He already saw Arian rushing in to help his friend. Sebastian noticed that every move Ciel made, Arian was also watching closely. The way Sebastian saw it, they weren't dating but more as a close relationship. Possibly one-sided feelings?</p><p>Mark this as Ciel's horrible day. Five minutes didn't even pass yet but another stranger was bothering the pretty boy.<br/>
"Please," blue eyes frowned, "Just leave me alone."<br/>
"Come on," the stranger nudged, "You're sitting here alone anyways."<br/>
The drunken put his arm around Ciel and cuddled the smaller body. Ciel tried to push off but failed to do so.<br/>
"I'm fucking serious," Ciel struggled.<br/>
The drunken just laughed at the effort and snuggled closer to the bluenette.<br/>
Arian didn't have his eyes on his precious friend anymore as he was busy trying to get the bartender's attention. Sebastian walked towards the poor Ciel.<br/>
He placed his hand on the drunkard's shoulder and averted his eyes at those blue ones, "Your night hasn't been looking so great."<br/>
Sebastian plastered a grin that Ciel just wanted to slap off. Ciel furrowed his eyebrows and quietly huffed under his breath. A drunkard around him and an annoying idiot in front of him. He just wanted to get home and sleep his mood away.<br/>
"Who the hell are you?" The drunkard squinted his eyes at Sebastian as his vision focused.<br/>
"I'm just trying to help this young man," Sebastian's stare was still on Ciel.<br/>
Ciel furrowed his eyebrows, "I don't need your help."<br/>
The drunkard snickered, "You heard him. He wants to be with me."<br/>
Ciel scoffed by the words and tried to push the drunk away, "That's not what I meant either, fucker."<br/>
Sebastian knew it wasn't going to be easy. But it didn't matter, he was always up for a challenge.<br/>
The raven grabbed Ciel's wrist. Ciel immediately averted his eyes up at him and glared.<br/>
Another hand grasped onto Sebastian's forearm, "Let him go."<br/>
"Arian," Ciel voiced in relief to see someone that was in his favor.<br/>
"Both of you," Arian looked at Sebastian, "Let Ciel go."<br/>
Sebastian discovered that he didn't like Arian's hazel green eyes. It stared as if he was superior and it was patronizing.<br/>
The drunkard slowly let go of Ciel as he felt the aura that Sebastian and Arian were fuming.<br/>
Sebastian grinned but his eyes didn't. He let go of Ciel's tiny wrist.<br/>
"You must be Ciel's friend," Sebastian shook off Arian's hand from his forearm.<br/>
"And you must be the stalker that Ciel mentioned."<br/>
Ciel stood up from his seat, "Let's just go, Arian."<br/>
He grabbed onto his friend's arm and paced out of the building.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Arian asked as he looked at Ciel with a concerned expression.<br/>
Ciel softly sighed, "I'm fine."<br/>
"It's good we decided to go to the bar close to your place," Arian stopped in his footsteps.<br/>
They stood in front of the tall building of luxury condos.<br/>
"Will you be okay alone?" Arian questioned so tenderly.<br/>
Ciel was just exhausted. It didn't help that he was sober up from the commotion and the alcohol made him feel even more worn out.<br/>
Arian reached his hand up to Ciel's soft locks and gently ran his fingers through the blue, "Ciel."<br/>
The tinier boy practically purred into his touch and rested his eyelids, "Thanks for everything tonight."<br/>
"There's no need for that," Arian said, "We're friends, aren't we?"<br/>
Arian's fingers slid down to the back of Ciel's neck. His fingers were so gentle against that soft skin as if it can tear from just a single scratch. It sent shivers to Ciel's back and tingled down his arms.<br/>
"If anything else happens, call me," Arian spoke in a calm manner but reassuring.<br/>
Ciel nodded, "You know I always will. You're the only one I trust."<br/>
Arian's lips curled into a gentle smile, "Good night."<br/>
In the distance shadows, Sebastian leaned against the brick wall and listened. It was clear that there was something going on between the younger ones. Sebastian smiled to himself. He was genuinely surprised that Ciel Phantomhive was able to show such a gentle expression too. It was amusing.</p><p>A week passed since Sebastian started watching the spoil Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian learned many things about the doll. Ciel and his friend's favorite place to meet up and hang out was the pool center. Ciel loved anything that was sweet, especially chocolate cake. He wasn't a fan of beer and preferred fruity mixed drinks. He had the habit of touching the blue studs on his earlobes, twisting and turning. Anything that made him jolly, his eyes sparked like fireworks against a summer sky. It was always so provocatived how he slightly ran his tongue against his fangs whenever he plastered a sly smiled. Whatever Ciel wanted, someone always got it for him as if they were trying to impress the Phantomhive. It was easy to tell that most of Ciel's friends were only there for the popularity and raining money. But that wasn't something to reveal to Ciel yet. Arian was always there too but he always came later since he worked in the early afternoon to evening. Sebastian wasn't able to determine if Arian was only there for his convenience or if it was a genuine friendship.<br/>
"Ciel, a week has passed but why is he still around?"<br/>
Blue eyes averted to Sebastian who was playing pool with some of Ciel's friends. He wore a plain grey tee shirt with a black jean jacket. Black straight jeans and black converse. Ciel couldn't deny that Sebastian looked good in any outfit he wore. It didn't help that the raven was proportion so well too. His foxy eyes that glowed rich ruby and high cheek bones. Skin that bathed in honey milk and his board shoulders that seemed so firm. On top of it all, he was practically a head taller with long legs. It was all so irritating to Ciel.<br/>
Ciel huffed and rolled his eyes, "He's probably only doing it to get in my dad's company."<br/>
"Then maybe you should play him too."<br/>
"Hmm?" Ciel raised an eyebrow.<br/>
A small smirk curled on his lips, "Play him, huh?"<br/>
It sparked a mischief idea in Ciel's mind. If Sebastian wanted to embarrass the rich Ciel Phantomhive then he shall get a taste of his own poison too.<br/>
"Dude, Sebastian, you're fucking good as fuck in pool," Ciel's friend sighed.<br/>
Sebastian's solid pool balls were all in and he shot the black eight ball in too. It was a clear victory with only stripes on the pool table.<br/>
"Keep practicing," Sebastian grinned a satisfied smile.<br/>
Ciel took soft steps towards the taller man and popped up next to him, "Show off, aren't you?"<br/>
Sebastian raised his eyebrows as he looked down at Ciel, "And what about you?"<br/>
Ciel's face turned sour from the mocking words but he quickly shook it off, "What is it that you want?"<br/>
The raven's lips curled into a smirk. Ciel never failed to amuse him.<br/>
"What cha' talking about?" An arm draped over Ciel's small shoulders.<br/>
Sebastian and Ciel glanced at who jumped into the conversation. Arian stood there with a smile towards Ciel. Those green eyes averted to Sebastian and turned cold. The raven just returned a grin back. Kill others with kindness.</p><p>"You don't have to walk me home every time, Arian," Ciel tightened his lips in embarrassment.<br/>
"But I want too," Arian grinned, "Besides there's even more of a reason to do so."<br/>
Arian eyes glanced back to Sebastian who was a few feet away, strolling along with them.<br/>
"And I want to be there whenever you have an emergency," Arian said.<br/>
Ciel's face quickly blushed, knowing what Arian was indicating, "I can still last for another week or two."<br/>
"Are you sure?" Arian raised an eyebrow, "It was almost two months, wasn't it?"<br/>
"Come on, Arian. I'm a halfie. I can last longer than other vampires," Ciel grinned for reassurance, "I always have the blood in the fridge too."<br/>
It was another thing Sebastian was waiting for. He wanted to see how Ciel was going to react when needing that blood supply. Ciel's tongue always pushed against his canines without realizing it. It only teased Sebastian more. From just their conversation, Sebastian gained more information about it. Arian seemed to be assisting on Ciel's need of blood.<br/>
Ciel and Arian were caught up in their conversation that they didn't realize it. Only Sebastian sensed it behind them. It wasn't him that was stalking Ciel. There was a real stalker that had been following Ciel. Sebastian noticed it about two days ago and that was his reasoning to start following Ciel home too. Afterall, Sebastian's trust on Arian wasn't completely there and he wouldn't allow anyone to hurt his precious entertainment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a heads up, this plot is going to be kind of slow pace. The title "Discipline", we'll get there eventually ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had time to write a chapter! The new year has been hectic and I can't believe we're already five months in. Unfortunately, I don't know when the next chapter will be either so I will continue to keep this fic under hiatus. Thank you for your patience ♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good morning," Sebastian greeted with a soft smile.<br/>
Vincent returned with joy, "How's it been, Sebastian?"<br/>
Following behind him was his stern secretary, Diedrich. They stood in front of the condo building that Ciel lived in. Despite the heated sun, Vincent and Diedrich still wore a suit. They were prepared to go to work after meeting up with Sebastian.<br/>
Vincent put his arm around Sebastian's shoulder and raised an eyebrow with a grin plastered, "So, it's been a week."<br/>
Sebastian smiled, "It's been an enjoyment."<br/>
"Come on," Vincent nudged, "I may be the father but gimme the good details."<br/>
Sebastian chuckled from the free spirit. It was obvious where Ciel got it from.<br/>
Diedrich took a step forward towards the two and was getting slightly embarrassed from his boss.<br/>
"Vincent," Diedrich firmly spoke and reached his hand towards his friend's shoulder.<br/>
"Oh, Diedrich," Vincent cooed, "I know you want to know too."<br/>
He couldn't deny it because it was true. But he wasn't a free spirit like his best friend and wasn't daring like the Phantomhive.<br/>
"There is one thing that has been concerning me," Sebastian said.<br/>
Vincent's and Diedrich's ears perked and unconsciously leaned in.<br/>
Sebastian spoke in a subtle manner, "Seems like your son has a stalker."<br/>
Their eyes jolted opened and Vincent's lips gaped open. Diedrich, being the way he was, quickly remained calm and was ready for whatever Vincent was going to bring out. Vincent's arms dropped to his side again and he averted his eyes to the ground.<br/>
"How long?" Vincent quietly asked, "How long has it been?"<br/>
"I noticed it three days ago."<br/>
Silence filled the air.<br/>
Diedrich slowly reached his hand to Vincent's shoulder but before he could reassure him, Vincent burst out in laughter.<br/>
"This is great!" Vincent grinned as he looked up at Sebastian again.<br/>
"There's a reason why I asked you to come here today," Vincent stuffed his hand into his pocket.<br/>
Diedrich retracted his hand back and sighed while shaking his head. It was a normal occurrence to him that his boss was unpredictable.<br/>
Vincent shot his hand back up, out of his pocket, to reveal a key, "I made this just for you, Sebastian!"<br/>
The bluenette glanced down at his watch, "I'm sure Ciel isn't awake yet so it'll be a surprise!"<br/>
Vincent started pacing into the building and hummed, "Follow me ~ !"<br/>
Diedrich took a deep breath and did as he was told while grumbling to himself. Sebastian was taken back but he chuckled to himself at how odd things can turn out.</p><p>They entered the elevator and Vincent tilted his head side to side as if there was music playing in his head.<br/>
"Have you seen the stalker's face?" Vincent asked as he was still in a jolly tune.<br/>
Sebastian shook his head, "No, I haven't."<br/>
"I'm still impressed though," Vincent nodded as he tightened his lips, "Nowadays, it's hard to sense stalkers."<br/>
"They've been getting better throughout the decades," Vincent sighed.<br/>
He quickly switched the topic, "This use to be my spare condo whenever I was too tired to drive home."<br/>
"But I didn't use it for a while when I hired Diedrich," Vincent explained, "So, Ciel decided to take it cause he said he was sick of seeing my face."<br/>
Vincent laughed, "Ciel is so funny. Yet, he practically sees me every other day, asking for money."<br/>
The elevator opened and Vincent trotted out to the hallway. Diedrich and Sebastian continued to follow the happy soul. They stopped in front of a door and Vincent faced the door as he paused in his footsteps.<br/>
"I hope this stalker regrets that we found out," Vincent's tone was low and vital.<br/>
It was the first time Sebastian witnessed him serious. But it quickly was wiped away with a turnaround smile.<br/>
Vincent looked at Sebastian with grinning eyes, "Starting today, I'm allowing you to come here whenever you need too."<br/>
He unlocked the door with the key and revealed the condo. They entered Ciel's living space.</p><p>The house had the bare minimum but necessary essentials. The living room had a black leather couch with a big screen television mounted on the wall. A black color coffee table sat between the mounted television and leather couch. Big glass windows that reached to the floor made the vision of the city even clearer. The kitchen and dining table was across from the living room. High chairs rowed with the eating counter tops as the dining table was placed behind the high chairs. Against the wall was the stovetop and fridge and a few more countertops for cooking space and a sink. It was a minimalism style that worked with Ciel's high life since he only came back home to use his bed.<br/>
"Ciel's room is over here," Vincent walked towards a closed door.<br/>
Without knocking, Vincent gladly opened the door in a swift motion, "Good morning, Ciel!"<br/>
The father jollied in with a huge grin as he was ready to irritate his only child. The other two men quietly followed into the bedroom. Vincent opened the closed curtains without warning and the sunlight stung.<br/>
"Dad, do you really have too!?"<br/>
Ciel groaned under his blanket and curled himself into a ball. He loudly huffed as he was highly annoyed that his deep slumber got interrupted.<br/>
"It's already seven in the morning," Vincent walked over to the bed, "Almost eight."<br/>
"I just went to bed at two," Ciel tightly held onto his blanket as he grumbled against it.<br/>
"And who's decision was that?"<br/>
Vincent stood next to the bed and giggled to himself. He grabbed onto the blanket and pulled the sheets off from the tired Ciel.<br/>
"Dad!!"<br/>
Ciel sat up as he glared at his carefree father. He wore a loose muscle shirt that showed his ribcage. His shorts were barely mid-thigh length, probably even shorter. His blue locks frizzed at the back and his bangs brushed back.<br/>
"We have guest, Ciel," Vincent said, "Please be more respectful."<br/>
Ciel furrowed his eyebrows and realized that the annoying raven was in his bedroom.<br/>
"What is the meaning of this?" Ciel angrily asked as his eyebrows stayed knitted.<br/>
"Starting today, I'm allowing Sebastian to come here whenever he needs too," Vincent explained.<br/>
"And why are you doing that?"<br/>
"Well, your first year of college is tomorrow," Vincent smiled, "Fresh like a little baby!"<br/>
Sebastian raised an eyebrow from the new found information. So, Ciel wasn't even of age to drink nor go to the bars. What a naughty child.<br/>
Ciel scooted himself to the edge of his bed and huffed, "Diedrich, say something."<br/>
Diedrich tightened his lips, "You know, your dad is only caring for you."<br/>
"But there's better ways than to do this," Ciel argued back.<br/>
Vincent cut in, "And there's better ways to earn money."<br/>
Ciel pouted from the comment and looked at the muscular man, "Diedrich."<br/>
"I tried, Ciel," Diedrich sighed, "You know your dad."<br/>
Vincent looked at Diedrich with a pout too, "Diedrich."<br/>
It was entertainment to see the father and son display the same expression. Their characters were very alike which caused them to butt heads.<br/>
Ciel got off his bed and stormed out of his bedroom. Irritation heightened as his morning was rudely disturbed. His father trailed along with a grin on his face as if it was mission accomplished. Sebastian and Diedrich quietly followed the father and son to the living room.<br/>
"Can't you just do things normally?" Ciel huffed as he slumped on the leather couch.<br/>
"I guess I failed that when you were born," Vincent chuckled at his joke.<br/>
Vincent glanced down at his watch, "Oh! Diedrich we're going to be late!"<br/>
"Sebastian, here's the key," Vincent grabbed the ruby eyes' hand and quickly placed the key onto his palm.<br/>
Without further ado, Vincent dragged his secretary out the door and waved bye to the raven and pouty kitty.<br/>
"Aren't you going to leave too?" Ciel asked in a moody tone.<br/>
"There's no reason for me to leave yet," Sebastian replied.<br/>
Ciel rolled his eyes and shook his head. This was not what he was expecting for his Sunday to start out.<br/>
"Seems like you're not of age to drink," Sebastian said.<br/>
Ciel furrowed his eyebrows, "So, what?"<br/>
Sebastian grinned, "Your frustrated face is adorable."<br/>
It only made the little one pout even more. He stood up from the couch and averted his glare to the taller man.<br/>
"I'm a vampire, ya' know," Ciel threatened, "I can eat you right now if I wanted too!"<br/>
Sebastian continued to smile, "I've been waiting to see how you suck blood."<br/>
"It'll be an interesting event to witness," Sebastian added.<br/>
"I am not your entertainment!"<br/>
"You can read minds?"<br/>
Ciel took a deep breath in and cursed at the older male in his mind.  With no words exchanged, Ciel stomped into the bathroom to get washed up, leaving Sebastian by himself. He shut the door tight and loudly huffed again.<br/>
That's when it hit Ciel. He forgot he was planning to play along. If he was able to get on the raven's good side and crush his spirit. He just needed to be patience enough to do it. Yes, patience was the key.</p><p>Ciel walked into the kitchen, freshly showered and clean. Blue skinny jeans and a loose white tank top. The aroma of cooked, sizzling food lingered in the condo. Sebastian's back was faced towards Ciel as he flipped the omelette over.<br/>
"Mornings should always start with a good breakfast," Sebastian spoke as if he had eyes at the back of his head.<br/>
Ciel quietly grumbled to himself and quickly began the play along, "You didn't have to make breakfast."<br/>
Sebastian plated the omelette on a plate. Ciel sat on the eating counter's high chair and quietly watched the taller man. The way the older man moved his body, his back muscles protruded against his shirt, outlining every shape. It was easy to tell his muscles were toned and chiseled. The raven had board shoulders and a lean waist to top it off. Just the simple black tee shirt he wore, he made it look like something out of Hollywood.<br/>
Sebastian turned around with the plate in his hand and placed it in front of Ciel, "Enjoy."<br/>
Ciel stared at the beautiful yellow creamy omelette. It was garnished with green onions on top and with the fork pressing against it, it was pillowy soft. Ciel cut into it and mozzarella cheese oozed out to his surprise. If Ciel had to be honest, the eggy omelette absolutely looked delicious and pleasant. Just the scent alone, it was easy to tell that this breakfast was going to be heavenly.<br/>
"Unfortunately, there wasn't much ingredients in the fridge so I did what I could," Sebastian sincerely spoke.<br/>
Ciel took a bite of the anticipated taste of the meal. The flavors danced on his tastebuds, Ciel was delighted with the savoriness. He couldn't help but took a long sniff in and tightened his lips into a smile from the taste. Sebastian was satisfied with the reaction and smiled to himself. It was always an enjoyment when others fancied his cooking.<br/>
"This is honestly so good," Ciel quickly took another bite.<br/>
"I'm glad you're enjoying it."<br/>
"I haven't had a homecooked meal for so long," Ciel spoke so nonchalantly while he did a little shoulder dance because of the appetizing food.<br/>
Sebastian took in that information and had a thought, "I can always cook dinner for you."<br/>
Ciel glanced up at Sebastian as if he couldn't believe the words coming out of the raven.<br/>
"You are going to be a college student after all," Sebastian said, "Cooked meals are healthy for the brain."<br/>
The younger looked down at his plate with thoughts in his mind. His grip on the fork tightened and he furrowed his eyebrows.<br/>
"That'll be wonderful," Ciel quietly voiced.<br/>
He quickly stuffed his mouth again and tried to shrug off the tender atmosphere that he wasn't use to. Once again, Sebastian smiled to himself by the little one's behavior.<br/>
"My mom passed away when I was six," Ciel softly spoke, "I miss her homecooked meals."<br/>
Ciel thought to himself, why was he telling this to the annoying raven? He wasn't even someone he trusted, even more, he was someone that annoyed the fuck out of him. But this was part of the play along, right? Vulnerability had to be thrown in there to gain someone's side.<br/>
A phone ring interrupted the atmosphere. Ciel dropped his fork onto his plate and took his phone out of his back pocket.<br/>
"Arian!" Ciel happily answered.<br/>
"Good morning, sunshine," Arian replied, "Did you want to get breakfast?"<br/>
"I'm surprise you're up this early," Arian added, "Usually you're still sleeping."<br/>
Ciel groaned, "Yeah, my idiotic dad rudely woke me up."<br/>
"But," Ciel glanced down at his almost empty plate, "I already ate breakfast."<br/>
Arian hesitated in his words, "That's a first."<br/>
"Yeah, um," Ciel averted his eyes at Sebastian who returned a grin back, "I ate an omelette."<br/>
"Ciel, I know you don't cook."<br/>
"Did you want to meet up?" Ciel tried to change the topic.<br/>
"Who's there with you?"<br/>
"Don't tell me it's that Sebastian guy," Arian hit the spot.<br/>
"He only cooked breakfast for me," Ciel immediately defended.<br/>
"Ciel--"<br/>
"I-I gotta go. Text you later, Arian!"<br/>
Ciel hung up the call and stuffed his phone in his back pocket.<br/>
"Why was it so hard for you to answer?" Sebastian questioned.<br/>
"Do I really have to straight up tell you?"<br/>
Ciel sighed as he picked up his fork to proceed to eat again, "Isn't it obvious enough that Arian doesn't like you."<br/>
"I've never done anything wrong though."<br/>
Sebastian had an idea of why Arian wouldn't like him. It was clear that it was because he was interfering with their friendship.<br/>
"What is your relationship with him?"<br/>
"He's my friend."<br/>
"Everyone you hang out with is your friend."<br/>
Ciel averted his eyes up to those ruby ones. Why was this man, who he barely knew, asking him personal questions? But if he was going to play along, he had too.<br/>
"Arian and I met in high school," Ciel explained, "We got along rather quickly."<br/>
He took the last bite of his breakfast and dropped his fork onto the plate. Sebastian took the obligation to put the plate in the sink and wash the dishes.<br/>
"And?"<br/>
Ciel rolled his eyes since Sebastian wasn't facing him anymore, "What do you mean and?"<br/>
Sebastian stayed quiet as if he was waiting for the correct answer.<br/>
"We're just close friends," Ciel finally said, "He's probably the only person I trust."<br/>
Sebastian turned off the water and shook the excess water off his hands, "Is he your only blood source?"<br/>
Ciel hopped off his chair and walked towards the fridge, "Dad supplies me these."<br/>
He reached into the fridge and pulled out a blood bag but on the top, it had twist off so it was easy to drink from.<br/>
"But," Ciel hesitated, "One time..."<br/>
Sebastian intently listened as Ciel put the blood bag back into the fridge. He shut the fridge door and a small sigh left his lips.<br/>
"One time, I didn't have it handing and Arian was there."<br/>
Ciel furrowed his eyebrows and shook off the guilt, "I'm just glad he's still my friend."<br/>
"Do you resent him?"<br/>
The smaller one didn't reply and thought deep of the question. His blue eyes fell down to the ground and tightened his lips.<br/>
"The shakiness from his hands and how his eyes widened..."<br/>
Ciel didn't realize that the taller man was so close to him now. Sebastian reached his hand towards the soft blue locks and gently glided his fingertips through them.<br/>
"I'm not afraid of you, Ciel."<br/>
Those ocean eyes averted his stare to the flawless man. Sebastian's low voice spoke to him so tender and fond.<br/>
If Ciel thought about it, this was the first time they ever had a proper conversation. All their topics were delicate like tissue paper that will rip from just a tear drop.<br/>
The small one turned his head and took a step away, "I'm supposed to meet up with Arian. I should text him."<br/>
Before Sebastian could say anything else, Ciel quickly took out his phone to ignore any other conversations.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>